Conventional trampolines are usually provided with an annular pad to cover the outer edge margin of the trampoline's rebound surface and the resilient connections of that surface to the ring which supports the rebound surface.
Conventional trampoline pad assemblies, which may or may not be filled with a resilient insert such as foam, usually include a gusset or skirt which is attached perpendicular to the plane of the pad surface. The circumference of the pad around the points of attachment to the trampoline frame is usually equal to the circumference of the bottom edge of the gusset. To install a pad on a trampoline, the pad is dropped down over the trampoline frame so that the gusset hangs downward around the perimeter of the ring which supports the trampoline's rebound surface. Usually, a draw cord is installed at the bottom edge of the gusset to reduce the circumference of that edge to a degree that prevents the cover from being lifted up from the trampoline frame. Since the materials used for the gusset are often stiff, the gusset does not gather neatly around the perimeter of the frame as the draw cord is tensioned. This leads to insufficient closure or diameter reduction of the gusset with result that those pads sometimes separate from the trampoline frame in the presence of high winds or during vigorous use of the trampoline.
In an attempt to alleviate that problem, some prior trampolines incorporate straps or ties which are used to attach the pad directly to various parts of the trampoline frame. However, with such direct connections, impacts on the pad when the trampoline is in use can cause the pad to shift relative to the frame resulting in the tearing of those straps or the pad itself.
Another disadvantage of the conventional trampoline pad assemblies of the type filled with a resilient insert such as foam is that the insert has to be installed at the factory when the pad envelope cover is stitched together. Therefore, the insert complicates the pad assembly process. Also, the factory-installed insert makes the pad relatively bulky so that it has to be shipped in a relatively large container. Further, if the insert should become damaged, it is difficult to repair.